All Because Of Vegas
by Laugh hard and make memories
Summary: Bartender. Businesswoman. Laid-back. Uptight. They were the exact opposite. But one drunken night in Las Vegas lead to an unwanted marriage. Situations later, they don't end it. Can these two complete strangers survive together? Or will they get sick of each other?


A/N: Now, I know that you guys are probably super mad right now because I'm starting a new story even though I haven't updated A Summer To Remember. I'm sorry. I've just been so busy these past few weeks and having this idea stuck in my head for a long time wasn't exactly helping :/

This is an AU story but I'm guessing you can already tell by the summary. Well, I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

"So what are the plans for the weekend?" The question came from a brunette woman that was sitting on top of a desk. She was twirling a paperweight in her hands and was popping the peppermint gum that was in her mouth.

"First of all, spit that gum out then remove yourself from my desk." The brunette pouted but did as she was told. "Secondly, the only plans I have are to deal with this huge stack of paperwork. We have important people coming at month's end."

As she said this, the blonde shifted through some loose papers on her desk. She lifted her head to peer up, only to find her friend's expression to be annoyed.

The brunette groaned and stood up. She strode to the desk and placed both hands on the mahogany desk, and leaned into it.

"Kim, you gotta loosen up. You are this wild, reckless, and daring girl, trapped in an uptight and stubborn businesswoman. You always have your hair up in a bun and are always trapped in a suit. Everything you do is for your job, I mean, when is the last time you took a vacation?" Kim opened her mouth to protest but shut it. Ignoring her friend's smirk, she went back to her work.

"Exactly. You need to do something exciting and new. Something that will bring the real you out. The one that I remember growing up. The one from high school. And the one from college. I want my best friend back."

After the words were spoken, silence filled the office. Kim continued to hang her head. She then sighed and sat fully straight up. Throwing her hands down on the desk, she said, "Fine. Fine Grace, I'll do it."

Grace squealed and jumped up and down, all while Kim attempted to quiet her, before failing. Kim then checking the clock and gathered her stuff. She got everything together and exited the office, locking the door behind her.

They two began to make their way out of the building, their feet stepping in synch.

The two girls walked out the elevator, leaving the lobby. "Ok, so what do you have in mind?"

"Vegas."

This word made Kim dropped the stack of assorted books and papers that were in her hand. They slammed onto the concrete of the parking lot, and scattered. "VEGAS?!" She exclaimed.

"God, Kim. You're such a klutz. Yes, Vegas." Grace bent over and started to retrieve the dropped items. Kim just stood there with a shocked expression.

Grace handed Kim her belongings and started to make her way to her car, is if nothing happen. Kim ran up, despite wearing high black pumps, and fell back into step with her. "Of all the places to go to, you pick Vegas? You know what happens there, I mean it's called Sin City for a reason! No, not gonna happen." She quickened her pace.

Now it was Grace's turn to catch up. "KIM! We're in our twenties! This is our prime moments for us to make wild memories to smile back on when we are rocking chairs! Vegas is the perfect place! Please!"

Kim was prepared to keep her foot planted in her decision but after seeing Grace's pleading and desperate face, she gave in. "Ok, ok. Vegas is it." Grace did a happy dance as they walked up to Kim's car.

"Ok so when do you plan for us to go?" Kim looked defeated. Grace slapped a plane ticket on top of her giant stack of work. "Tomorrow morning. I'm coming over to help you pack tonight."

Before Kim could begin to protest once more, Kim jogged off. "Get ready for the time of your life!"

Kim opened the driver's door and sat inside. She placed her belongings on the passenger seat. She groaned loudly and then dropped her forehead on the steering wheel.

Well, this is just great.

* * *

Jack slid the alcohol filled glass across the counter. He nodded at the recipient before turning to something else.

"Bartender! Over here!" Jack chuckled at the voice and turned around. He faced his best friend since 3rd grade, Jerry Martinez. Jerry had his arms planted on the counter, propping him up and he leaned against it.

"Hey man. What's up?" He knew his friends face all too well and could tell that something big was on his mind.

"You. Me. Vegas. This weekend. Nothing but good times." Jerry smiled.

A Mischievous smile spread on Jack's face.

"It's on."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on it.

the reason that Jack's scenario was short is because he has a laid-back personality, where as Kim is more uptight.

If you want me to continue then review! It would mean a lot.

The chapters will be longer, don't worry. This is just the prologue.

Review!

XOXO


End file.
